villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hobgoblin
History Hobgoblin started out as an assassin/mercenary. He liked to hang out in a bar. It was no ordinary bar, it had a secret even the bartender didn't know about. Inside, there was a secret entrance to the Kingpin's lair. Hobgoblin also liked to hang out there too. He usually sat in a corner. Hobgoblin also had friends that he liked to hang out with. Hobgoblin accepted jobs from Kingpin. Hobgoblin enjoyed doing jobs where he had to kill someone. However, Hobgoblin sometimes helped the police. Sometimes, he killed people just because they made him angry. Hobgoblin realized he couldn't do all his work and keep his identity hidden so he got some henchmen. His second in command was Red Goblin. The Huggoblin part 1 One day, a new villain rose. It was another goblin. Hobgoblin was furious that someone else was flying around as a goblin. It turned out that this new goblin called himself the Huggoblin. It appeared that all Huggoblin did was give hugs. Hobgoblin knew something wasn't right. Hobgoblin later found Huggoblin. They fought. That was when Huggoblin revealed that he was dealing drugs. He said he gave hugs so he could give people drugs. Hobgoblin didn't like drugs and actually fought against drug use so he tried to kill Huggoblin with a pumpkin bomb. Huggoblin; however, had survived the explosion. Hobgoblin came up with a plan. He flew over some train tracks. Huggoblin caught up. Hobgoblin and Huggoblin got off their gliders and fought on the ground. Hobgoblin noticed an approaching train and pretended to be beaten. Huggoblin stood on the tracks, oblivious to the train, and prepared to kill Hobgoblin. Before Huggoblin could deliver a fatal blow with his sword, he was hit by the train. Hobgoblin flew off victorious but realized he needed a strength serum. It was later revealed that Huggoblin survived because he was stuck to the front of the train and his armor saved him. The Huggoblin part 2 Hobgoblin had a scientist make a super strength serum. It was almost complete. A new Huggoblin showed up. It had been a month since Hobgoblin believed Huggoblin was dead. Hobgoblin went to fight this new Huggoblin. However, Huggoblin was stronger. Hobgoblin later retreated. He decided to test the serum on himself. It worked! Hobgoblin later found Huggoblin. Huggoblin hugged one of Hobgoblin's friends. Hobgoblin dealt with the drug problem first and then hunted down Huggoblin. Hobgoblin later fought Huggoblin. Huggoblin was no match for Hobgoblin now. Huggoblin revealed that he was just a pawn of the real Huggoblin who had survived being hit by a train. Hobgoblin was really angry that Huggoblin tried to make one of his friends do drugs. During a sword fight, Hobgoblin cut part of Huggoblin's helmet. With his helmet damaged, Huggoblin removed it. It was revealed that this Huggoblin was someone Hobgoblin knew. Hobgoblin removed his helmet to show Huggoblin who he really was. Huggoblin threatened to kill Hobgoblin's friends. Huggoblin put on his damaged helmet and got on his glider. Hobgoblin put his helmet back on and also got on his glider to chase down Huggoblin. Huggoblin was close to reaching his destination and managed to get the attention of Hobgoblin's friend who he had hugged earlier. Before Huggoblin could do anything, he was shot in the back of the head. Huggoblin fell dead on the spot. Hobgoblin revealed that Huggoblin was evil and then flew away. End of Yellow Goblin Yellow Goblin decided to threaten Hobgoblin with revealing his secret identity. Hobgoblin brushed it off and went to meet a friend for lunch. It just so happened that Yellow Goblin was in the city where Hobgoblin was having lunch. It turned out that Yellow Goblin was going to tell that friend who Hobgoblin was. While eating a sandwich, Hobgoblin saw a goblin glider in the distance. Since his power gave him better eyesight, he was able to identify that it was Yellow Goblin. Yellow Goblin approached but the police arrived. The cops began to shoot at Yellow Goblin because he threw a pumpkin bomb. Yellow Goblin tried to explain what was going on but he was too high up to be heard well. Hobgoblin wasn't in his costume (he wasn't for the entire time he was having lunch so he wouldn't reveal his identity, duh) but he did have a concealed pistol. He began to use it to shoot at Yellow Goblin. When nobody was looking, he used a device on his wrist to trigger an explosive in Yellow Goblin's glider. It appeared that bullets had caused an issue with the glider. Yellow Goblin crashed. The impact had caused Yellow Goblin's death when his skull was broken. Hobgoblin's identity remained secret. The Huggoblin part 3 A new Huggoblin was spotted. He wanted to fight Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin decided to take down Huggoblin. Once Hobgoblin arrived where Huggoblin was, they engaged in a firefight. Their pistols had no effect because their armor was strong. They then had a swordfight. Since they were flying on their gliders, it was harder to fight. This new Huggoblin revealed that he was only an agent of the true Huggoblin. Huggoblin was able to cut Hobgoblin a few times. Hobgoblin hit Huggoblin with a sticky pumpkin bomb. The bomb went off and killed Huggoblin and damaged Hobgoblin's glider. Hobgoblin crashed and was lucy to be alive. Hobgoblin took off his suit and put it in a backpack he had. He then managed to get to his secret lair. He rested so his powers would heal him. He then thought about the skills of the new Huggoblin. Hobgoblin jumped to the conclusion that the real Huggoblin was very skilled. Huggoblin's game When the original Huggoblin returned, Hobgoblin went to fight him. They fought on their gliders. hobgoblin later rammed Huggoblin. they crashed in a park. Hobgoblin was fine and reactivated his sword. he found Huggoblin pinned under a tree branch. Hobgoblin was about to kill Huggoblin but Huggoblin promised to reveal where he got his gear if he was spared. Hobgoblin allowed Huggoblin to get away. After a few days, Huggoblin made a threat to blow people up with bombs. Hobgoblin found and defused all the bombs in the city. Hobgoblin then made Huggoblin his top priority. The Final Problem Hobgoblin was able to track Huggoblin to a bridge. After a fight, Huggoblin escaped. Huggoblin began to murder random people by shooing them. Hobgoblin caught up to Huggoblin at a gas station. Huggoblin ignited his sword and threw it into a gas pump. The explosion knocked Hobgoblin back. Hobgoblin found Huggoblin's suit on fire. He believed that Huggoblin was finally dead. Hobgoblin decided to deal with the last problem. One of his friends had a boyfriend. Hobgoblin didn't like him so he decided that it was finally time to kill him. Hobgoblin gathered his army and they went to the guys apartment. When he arrived, Hobgoblin saw his friend there too. Hobgoblin got even angrier and threw a pumpkin bomb. It missed and blew a hole in a wall. However, there was a secret room behind the wall. The guy ran in and was revealed to be Huggoblin. Huggoblin had faked his death but he surrendered because he was outnumbered. Huggoblin revealed that he was sponsored by the Nazi party and the KKK. while Huggoblin continued to monologue, Hobgoblin ignited his sword. Hobgoblin then decapitated Huggoblin. Hobgoblin left with his army since to celebrate the victory. Weapons and equipment * Bullet proof armor * Goblin Glider * Pumpkin Bombs * Glove that can fire electrical blasts. * Two Pistols * Two plasma Swords Henchmen Hobgoblin wasn't the only Goblin. He also had others. They were all named by the color of their capes and hoods. * Yellow Goblin: When some guy began upsetting Hobgoblin, Hobgoblin was going to kill him. However, the guy showed great potential and Hobgoblin hired him to become Yellow Goblin. Sadly, Yellow Goblin almost gave away Hobgoblin's secret identity. Hobgoblin triggered Yellow Goblin's glider to crash into a gas station. Yellow Goblin died. * Red Goblin: Red Goblin was Hobgoblin's second in command. He is still alive. * Purple Goblin * Light Blue Goblin * Blue Goblin * Orange Goblin * Brown Goblin Personality Hobgoblin was not the most sane person. Hobgoblin also had a sense of honor. He was known to help the police. He also like to hunt down criminals. Hobgoblin would sometimes just kill people when they made him angry. Hobgoblin sometimes took joy in killing. If the kill was personal, Hobgoblin would usually monologue after killing. Hobgoblin was also a pyromaniac. He enjoyed burning things. Quotes Category:Assassin Category:Male Villains Category:Honorable Category:Pyromaniac Category:Swordsmen Category:Goblins Category:Mercenaries Category:Former Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Masked Villains Category:Remorseful